New Samurai vs Shinkenger
by Remy-chan 27516
Summary: Year 2036. The 20th generation of Shinkenger was fighting Shitari of the Bones. Year 2012. The 18th generation of Shinkenger was reunited again when kids from the future changed all their schedule.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own Super Sentai.**

* * *

Chapter One: The portal.

 _Year 2036_

The Shiba Manor was on fire like it had been forty-three years ago. Shitari of the Bones somehow returned from the dead and now he was the leader of the Gedoushu, so the Shinkenger were needed again…and the 20th generation rose.

Inside the house two middle aged men were arguing with a woman around their age. Two old men were silently watching them.

-I don't think they are ready!- The woman yelled. She was carrying a black box with her and hugging it as if it would disappear if she let it go a little.

-Give it to Takuto- One of them said.

-It's for the best- The other tried to convince his wife.- They would finish Shitari and this will have an end.

-They may die, you aren't even sure if this will work- She answered- They are so young and they haven't finished their training.

One of the old men said: Tono-sama would want to do it.

The woman closed her eyes and said with a hurt tone of voice: I know he would.

-Maybe we can do this instead of them- The other man said.

-I can't lose you too- She stated.

-It's our only chance- Her husband said reassuringly- We won't die.

She sighed and handed it to the other man.

-I'm in- She said.

 _On the battle field._

-This will be our last battle…- Ryuuzo said absently looking to nowhere. He was twenty-two years old and was a successful actor.

-Also our last minutes on the earth…probably- Kasumi muttered. She was seventeen years old and was in high school.

-Why you always have to be so pessimistic- Mimi complained to her fellow teammate. She was nineteen and was studying gastronomy.

\- You have to admit that it's a possibility- Takuto said calmly. He was twenty and was a martial arts teacher.

-Thanks for defending my opinion; I really needed it- Kasumi said with sarcasm rolling her eyes.

-You are our leader, you should be encouraging us- Mitsuki told him bitterly. She was sixteen and a ronin-You should have said something better!

-Also I have to tell you the reality of the situation-He defended himself- I should not give you false hopes.

-They are coming- Atsushi announced pointing at the Nanashi. He was seventeen and was in first year of college.

They felt silent to prepare themselves for their last battle. And then when they knew it was the right moment to morph…

-Shitari…- Takuto said angrily.

\- Shinken Red…-Shitari said- This will be the end of the Shiba line and the Gedoushu will conquer this world.

-Never- Ryuuzo said and tried to attack him with Kasumi but were throw away.

-I should have taken care of you a lot time ago- Shitari stated summoning more Nanashi and then raised his staff- Maybe a few years ago.

Then a portal was opened and he entered with a few nanashi.

-We have to follow him!- Mitsuki yelled and ran to the portal.

-She's right- Atsuhi said motioning his teammates to follow.

-I have a bad feeling about this- Kasumi muttered and entered at the same time as Takuto.

 _Year 2011_

Shiba Takeru was reunited with his vassals, retainers, best friend and… _mother._ He wasn't still used to call her that since he was older than her.

He really missed his vassals even if he wanted to deny it. They were his friends.

Ryuunosuke was becoming famous among kabuki actors, Mako was living in Hawaii with her parents and was teaching Japanese, Chiaki was in second year of university and was working part-time in _god-knows-what_ , Kotoha was taking entrance exams to college but wasn't sure about her career, Genta was in England expanding his sushi since he succeeded in France, and Kaoru was studying in a British college.

For his part he was teaching the Samurai Path to teenagers who were interested and was trying to choose a career in the university since even Kaoru was doing something for her life.

-You should at least choose a hobby- Mako said during the lunch.

-I tried to- Takeru said trying to make an excuse- But it's difficult.

-Then try harder- Mako responded and added- Hime-sama is studying, you could study the same too but here.

-I don't like anthropology and I used to read philosophy when I was younger- Takeru tried to avoid "that" conversation again. He had already discussed the topic with Jii, Kaoru, Genta and even Chiaki.

Luckily the conversation changed its focus and then Kotoha asked: Hime-sama you are doing two careers?

-Yeah- Kaoru said uninterested- It's not that difficult when you are interested.

-I still don't know how you convinced Tanba to let you study abroad- Takeru said thoughtfully.

-I can be really convincing-Kaoru replied.

Then the topic changed again.

-So Kotoha what are you planning to study?- Ryuusnoke asked.

-I'm not sure- Kotoha said lowly.

-Just choose something you might like- Chiaki said to her- Everyone has doubts about their careers….

Then the Sukima Sensor activated.

-What the…?- Chiaki said.

-We never destroyed the Sanzu River…so Nanashi appear from time to time, sometimes an Ayakashi- Takeru explained- We have to go.

The Shinkengers plus Kaoru went to the place the Nanashi appeared. They also had a surprise.

-Shitari- Takeru said with disbelief- I thought the Gokaigers destroyed you.

-It doesn't matter right now- Shitari said- You will be the ones who will be dead today.

" **Shodophone"**

" **Sushi Changer"**

" **Ippitsou Soujou"**

" **Shinken Red, Shiba Takeru"**

" **The same Red, Shiba Kaoru"**

" **The same Blue, Ikenami Ryuunosuke"**

" **The same Pink, Shiraishi Mako"**

" **The same Green, Tani Chiaki"**

" **The same Yellow, Hanaori Kotoha"**

" **The same Gold, Umemori Genta"**

While the present day Shinkengers were fighting the Nanashi, from a distance the samurai from the future were seeing them.

-Do you think we are in the past? - Mimi asked to Takuto who nodded.

-Since our parents are here and seem young, there are two possibilities: 1 we are are in the past and 2 somehow they came to our time- Atsushi explained.

-I believe in the first one- Kasumi mumbled.

-We should help them- Ryuuzo said to his teammates activating his shodophone.

-No-Takuto said sternly- We may change the past if we appear to them.

\- If we don't?- Mitsuki asked and added - They need help… Also Shitairi said he should have taken care of us a lot time ago.

-Which means?- Mimi asked worriedly.

-Meaning he might try to kill our parents and erase our existence- Kasumi said.

-Thanks for saying it- Atsushi sarcastically said.

-My pleasure- She answered and looked to Takuto- The decision is yours.

Takuto sighed and said: Okay…We are going to help but we can't tell them who our parents are.

-It's kinda obvious- Mitsuki mentioned- Since we pass it from generation to generation.

-He means the _other_ parent, my dear-Atsuhi said with an annoyed voice- We don't know which year we are in, so they might not know each other or feel in love…yet.

-Oh-Mitsuki blushed.

-Really guys I have a bad feeling about this-Kasumi said.

-Don't be so pessimistic- Ryuuzo said positively.

-Guys we are doing this or not?- Takuto asked annoyed.

His teammates nodded.

" **Shodophone"**

" **Sushi Changer"**

" **Ippitsu Soujo"**

* * *

 **Hope you like it, review or pm if you have a suggestion.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Awkward Introductions

The 2012 Shinkengers were surprised to see another team appear before their eyes but for the moment they couldn`t deny the fact that despite they had their suspicions about them if they were attacking the Nannashi and the Ayakashi they weren`t enemies…for now.

Shitari decided that it was moment to retire when his forces were diminished, so he went to the Sanzu River…maybe he could find something interesting there.

The 18th Generation unmorphed and walked towards the other team who were still morphed.

"Who are you?" Takeru asked in a stern voice.

"Too straightforward" Mako muttered but had to admit that the situation demanded it.

The other team unmorphed looked to each other and shrugged. The Shinken Red was a young man who had a tired look but still tried to look regal and responded: "We are the Shinkengers…"

A girl with an air of arrogance completed his sentence "In a few years though"

"You must be clones" Ryuunosuke said accusatorily.

"Clearly we aren`t since our Shinken Green is a girl and I`m more handsome than you Shinken Blue" Said a young man with an air of vanity and superiority.

"He has a point" Chiaki said with a smirk and looked to the arrogant girl who was supposed to be Shinken Green, she clearly reminded him of someone important. The girl looked at him and raised an eyebrow and then gave him a dark look.

Then a silence invaded them and Mako decided to break it with a question "Are you hungry?"

"Yes" A boy said with excitement and punched the air.

The others shrugged and then the two teams went to a local dinner that was almost empty at that moment. Then Mako again was the one to break the tension "Now we may have to introduce each other"

"We already know who you are…obviously you are the 18th Generation" A girl with blue streaks on her hair said rolling her eyes but them smirked " I`m Mitsuki…"

"Takuto" He said massaging his temples, this was going to be awkward.

"Ryuuzo"

"Kasumi"

"Mimi"

"Atsushi"

Then Takeru asked "How did you got here?"

Takuto sighed and started "A few years into the future there will be a great crisis between the Sentai teams because of _something_ , some will part ways, some will get decimated…others will get totally destroyed. The 18th Generation was among those that were decimated "Then he looked to Mimi who nodded "Someone went to the Sanzu River and retrieved something that revived Shitari…that was the end of the 18th Generation"

"Shitari wants to our generation too" Mimi continued "Though he wants something from this era first"

"So he created a portal to get here" Kasumi interrupted the other girl "We followed him and now we have to stop that squid and return to our time"

"To the last one we don`t have any idea how to do so" Atsushi pointed out.

"We will help you to stop Shitari and return to your time" Kaoru said to the New Samurai.

*****Later*****

They went to the Shiba Manor where they had to arrange the accommodations for the other six samurai and explain the problem again.

For a reason Takuto and Kasumi were happy to see Jii but disgusted to see Tanba, also Takeru couldn`t help but feel certain awkwardness between his team and the other team. The 19th Head of the Shiba Clan knew that the others were their descendants but wondered if Takuto was his son or if he was his "brother".

The New Samurai retired to their rooms after thanking them for their hospitality rather stiffly, the only one who was a little relaxed around them was Ryuuzo but it seemed a little fake.

Kotoha asked to her lord "Do you think that they are telling the truth about the future?"

"I`m sure that they at least said part of the story" He responded seriously " But also I`m sure that they don`t fully trust us"

"We are their ancestors; they know that we protected the earth from the gedoushu" Ryuunosuke said.

"But also they said that we are going to be defeated in the future" Chiaki pointed out.

"We are possibly their parents" Mako muttered but she was heard by her teammates.

That last statement gave them a lot to think about and so they left the main room to think about their uncertain futures in the quietness of their own rooms.

* * *

 **After a long break from fanfcition I decided to return to my stories and so this little chapter was written.**

 **I hope you liked it and I think I will update this story in a week or so.**

 **Please review and leave a suggestion if you like this.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Matches

The 20th Generation woke up fairly early and decided to cook the breakfast with the kuroko. Even if they weren`t really comfortable around their "ancestors" they knew that they had to thank them for their hospitality.

Mako had to admit that she was slightly jealous of their cooking skills, though she had taken some cooking courses she was still deficient in that area but still she complimented the other samurai.

"Where you learnt to cook this well?" She asked.

"Atsushi is a chef –in-training and one of Mimi`s stepfathers was a chef" Ryuuzo mentioned with pride as if he was the one he was talking about.

"Stepfathers?" Tanba asked scandalized "Divorce is a disgrace for the sam…"

Kaoru threw her fan to her caretaker with annoyance and said "Silence" Though if she was honest with herself she was kind of uncomfortable with the thought of the samurai divorcing and remarrying as commoners.

"Well…taking in account the fact that most of us have divorced, separated or unknown parents, the samurai are not _so_ honourable in the future" Kasumi muttered behind her tea but everyone heard it.

"Say that to yourself" Mitsuki said sharply and looked to her nails.

That created an awkward silence. Mako questioned herself what could have gone wrong with their marriages and family, Chiaki was questioning himself if he had gone down the path everyone had thought he would, Kotoha questioned herself if someone would marry her in the future.

"Maybe we could train together" Takuto said to no-one in specific and it seemed to be a good way to dissipate the tension.

"That would be great" Kotoha said with a smile that was returned by the young man.

By the time they had gotten to the training yard, some of the uneasiness dissipated since they were paying more attention to their swordplay than to the others, also it was a way to know each other without having an awkward conversation.

They were set up in pairs and for spacing reasons, they waited for their turns.

The first pairs were: Takeru and Kasumi, Kotoha and Mitsuki. Both of the pairs were on a tie.

"Kasumi-chan is really good" Mako commented with a smile "Is not every day that you see that someone match Takeru`s skill"

"She usually slacks off in everything" Takuto commented with an affectionate smile "But when it comes to samurai training she takes it seriously as she was trained by one of the best swordsman in Japan, though that is mostly because of her brother…" Then he stopped talking and shook his head realizing that he was entering on an uncomfortable topic.

"Brother?" Ryuunosuke asked while looking at Kasumi. He thought about his generation, the only one with a sibling was Kotoha and that was because of Mitsuba`s sickness, usually their families had one child to focus solely on their training, although in times of need or if the oldest was sick or too _untalented_ they would try to have more children.

"Yeah, her… _twin_ brother" Takuto explained with an uncomfortable tone while he looked away "Since they are twins they had to compete against each other to take the place as a vassal of the Shiba Clan and as you may see…Kasumi was the one who won"

Ryuuzo snorted and said "And her brother was not happy about that, he was so angry at her that he cut off most of her hair during the night and then was punished by their father in a horrible way…they have not talked to each other since then"

"It must have been frustrating for him to lose against a girl…his younger sister and all" Takuto muttered to himself thinking about his own sister back home.

Mako wondered how their families could have ended so broken in the future, her dream had always been to become a mother. She watched Mimi who was looking her nail distractedly as if she wanted to keep some distance with the others, she seemed the calmest one in her group as she hadn't talked much since their arrival and tried to be in the background listening to what the others had to say.

"Are you saying that girls can't fight as good as boys do?" Mimi asked with a coy smile and with a teasing glint in her eyes.

"I`m not saying that" Takuto defended himself "Just that _he_ must have felt that way"

"Sure" The black haired girl said rolling her eyes.

"She is good" Ryuunosuke commented as Kasumi and Takeru circled each other.

"Very good indeed" Mako muttered and then looked at Mitsuki and Kotoha.

Mitsuki wasn`t putting all her effort on to the match, she seemed to be entertaining herself more than training while Kotoha was giving all herself on to it. Still at the end Mitsuki decided to take the training seriously and turn the thing on something interesting.

"Mitsuki never put all her effort on to something" Atsushi commented with a small smile "She plays her opponents before going all the way with it"

"It is not good for a samurai to do that, everything has to be taken seriously when someone`s life is in danger" Ryuunosuke said scolding Atsushi and on extension Mitsuki even if she wasn`t hearing him.

"She wasn`t asked if she wanted to take over the honourable path of the samurai and save lifes" Atsushi responded "She was just thrown onto this"

Finally, Mitsuki and Kotoha ended on a tie as neither of them had more energy to continue and Kasumi won her match with Takeru to everyone`s surprise.

The 19th Head of the Shiba Clan was slightly shocked by his defeat but couldn`t deny that Kasumi had put all her effort on the match but it semeed as if she was trying to impress someone.

The auburn haired girl just drank some water and sat in the floor cross-legged and sighed looking at the sky "It was a good fight"

"It was a good fight" Takeru admitted with a smile, it had been a long time before someone could make him truly test his abilities in a training match and put a real effort on that.

Before the other matches could began, the Sukima Sensor alerted them about a Gedousshu attack.

* * *

 **Well, sorry for not updating this story but I couldn`t find time to write.**

 **And now I have decided to continue this story.**

 **Please comment and tell me what you think about this story.**

 **Follow and favorite it you like it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lord of the Flames

Takeru, his "mother" and their vassals ran towards the location that the _Sukima_ sensor indicated; Takuto and his teammates after a moment decided to follow them and try to help their ancestors.

They were about to reach the others when Mimi stopped on her tracks and said "Wait!"

"What?" Takuto asked to his friend.

"Are you sure that we have to "help" them?" Mimi asked with a frown "It`s not like they need any help"

"Yeah" Ryuuzo said after a moment "They defeated Doukoku, that surely means that they can cope up with some _Ayakashi_ "

"Also they are the ones who were defeated by…" Kasumi started to say but Takuto put a hand on her mouth and said "We are going to help"

"You can`t decide for us" Mitsuki complained.

"Actually…" Takuto smirked "I can, I`m your Lord and I say that we are going to help them and also show them how things are done in the future" Then he retook his path

The others groaned and followed him to battle.

The _Ayakash_ i they encountered was similar to _Marigomori_ , the one they beaten with a combination of heat and water, but this time his shell seemed to be stronger and thicker. Also he was accompanied with twenty or so _Nannashi_.

The 18th generation was already in their _hakama_ and the banners were behind them and they were about to transform.

"What are you doing here?" Takeru asked to Takuto after seeing them, the 19th generation had arrived just seconds after the _kurokos_ set the Shiba banners.

"We are trying to help" The other responded shrugging and pointed at their enemies.

"Actually we are trying to pass our time" Kasumi said sarcastically and summoned her _Shinkenmaru_.

Ryuunosuke walked towards her and said admonishingly while sticking out his index finger to her "Samurai don't try to pass their time; they fight evil and protect the innocents"

Mitsuki rolled her eyes and said tiredly "Could we have this discussion after we fight them? I'm getting tired"

"I agree; the sun is damaging my skin…I need to be presentable when we return to our time" Ryuuzo said looking at his teammate.

Takeru blinked not accustomed to their…apathetic? snarky? Attitude. Then he composed himself and said "Yeah… **Shodophone!"**

" **Sushi Changer"**

" **Ippitsou Soujou"**

" **Ikkan Kenjou"**

" **Shinken Red, Shiba Takeru"**

" **The same Red, Shiba Kaoru"**

" **The same Blue, Ikenami Ryuunosuke"**

" **The same Pink, Shiraishi Mako"**

" **The same Green, Tani Chiaki"**

" **The same Yellow, Hanaori Kotoha"**

" **The same Gold, Umemori Genta"**

The New Samurai decided just to summon their _Shinkenmaru_ for the time being, they didn`t want to transform just yet.

Each one was giving all of their energies to defeat the _Nannashi_ while Takeru and Kaoru fought the _Ayakashi_. For a moment Takuto was considering to join them but decided against it, unless they seemed to be in problem.

"They are weaker than the ones we encounter in our daily lifes" Ryuuzo commented while slashing some of the _Nannashi._

"It may be because there is no enough misery in this times" Mimi commented dodging an attack.

"Could be" Mitsuki said grabbing two _Nannashi_ and hitting them against each other.

Ryuunosuke and Chiaki stopped fighting just to look at the "younger" samurai. The Blue Samurai just said: "What are they talking about?"

"They may just be showing off" Chiaki said.

"Is the pot calling the kettle black?" Mako teased a little, she remembered how Chiaki had tried to show off in their battles against the _Gedousshu_ the first months following their summoning.

Takuto ignored them and kept fighting the _Nannashi_ , he just concentrated on his swordplay and landed his blows on his enemies, he became one with the sword and lost himself on it.

He remembered his mother`s words:

 _Takuto had been four-years-old when his mother finally gave in and allowed him to start training with his father. Of course his younger sister would begin training with them in no time since she was two and a half._

 _If the truth be told, he was awful with the wooden sword his father used for training. He couldn`t even lift it properly, it wasn´t because he didn´t put effort on it, it was just that he had no talent for swordmanship._

 _He just felt his father`s disappointed gaze over him every time they finished their training and how his father wished that he was not his son._

 _One day his father finally snapped and said "Just forget this"_

" _Dad"_

" _You`ll never be skilled enough to be a samurai…your sister will take your place when the time comes" His father said without any emotion and left him crying in the training yard._

 _He sat on the floor hiding his face on his legs. He didn´t know how much time he was there crying and didn´t notice when his mother wrapped her arms around him._

" _You´ll make your father proud, you only need more work" She said._

" _He told me to forget about it"_

" _Your father is a hard man now, he wants to make you strong and wants to prepare you for the future"_

" _I´m a waste"_

" _Everyone can better themselves, you only have to put all your heart and soul on it to succeed in everything you do"_

 _Then Takuto decided to put all his hearth on his training and grabbed his mother´s silver sleeves, he said "Will you help me?"_

" _Of course"_ _His mother said._

He of course had improved over the years while he trained with his mother and his father focused on training his little sister Naruko. Then when the time came and his father had… _vanquished_ , he was the one who became Shinken Red instead of Naruko.

He looked at this father, Shiba Takeru, he was about to be slashed by a Nannashi.

" _How ironic"_ Takuto thought but decided to help him, if his father died he would not exist after all.

But before he could go and help him, Mitsuki had blocked the slash and had defeated the Nannashi.

"I could have done that" He told the girl.

"But you didn´t" She replied sharply.

"We should henshin" Ryuuzo said slashing some Nannashi that appeared through the cracks "And we let the _other_ finish the Ayakasi"

Takuto wasn´t so sure about that but looked at Kasumi and Mimi who were struggling to keep up with the new Nannashi that kept appearing, then he looked to Atsushi who was being held down.

"Let´s finish this" He said and then yelled out " **Shodophone** "

" **Sushi Changer"**

" **Ippitsou Soujou"**

" **Ikkan Kenjou"**

 **" Shinken Red, Shiba Takuto"**

 **"The same Blue, Ikenami Ryuuzo"**

 **"The same Pink, Shiraishi Mimi"**

 **"The same Green, Tani Kasumi"**

 **"The same Yellow, Hanaori Mitsuki"**

 **"The same Gold, Umemori Atsushi"**

Then the Shinkengers of the future summoned their special weapons and the ones from the present decided to focus on the Ayakashi.

After the battle they all un-henshin and Takeru walked towards his _son_.


End file.
